The Chicken or The Egg
by scorpiogirl62
Summary: Hermione finds that there is more to life then books when she goes back in time. Will she change the future? Possibly HGSB
1. The Chicken or The Egg

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the plot._

**Chapter 1. The Chicken or The Egg**

Hermione Granger sat in the school library ay Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the restricted section. It was 1:00 in the morning. She was flipping through the book, A Lapse in Time. She flipped the page to the next chapter.

_**Veils**_

_Veils are portals through time. There is only one known to the magical world as of now. This veil lies in The Department of Mysteries in the basement of the Ministry of Magic. All of the other portals were destroyed or lost throughout time. (The only way to destroy a veil is to throw it through another veil.) A veil is used to transport something through time. Certain people use these to travel through time by thinking of that place when they fall through._

_If a person goes back in time to a place they don't exist they are placed there in that time as the same age as when they went through the veil. On the other hand If a person were to go through the veil to a time they were alive in then, they would be placed into their bodies of that time without any memory of going through the veil or their futures. The makers of the veils made the veils this way so that the future would not be disrupted causing time to be destroyed._

_Some people are sent through time to do a task so that history will continue and repeat itself. This is called The Chicken and The Egg theory. These people are called Time Changers. The last known time changer was Albus Dumbledore. He was sent back in time to make sure that Voldemort came into rise for the reason that time couldn't continue on it's own without help. Time had started to repeat itself and could not make a Dark Lord of it's own which was the meaning of veils. Albus Dumbledore currently resides as Headmaster at the school of Hogwarts. _

_If someone were to fall through a veil on accident it could change the future for good or bad. Time could only hope that their last thought was of a time when they were still alive, so as not to disrupt the time stream and destroying the universe. For more on Time Changers see the book, Time Changers Throughout Time, by Dixon Timmis._

"What if Sirius was sent through time and back to a time where he was alive. I've got to talk to Dumbledore." She thought to herself before gathering her things and the book and rushing out of the library.

If Sirius were sent through time and into a time when he was alive then he would be thrown into his body then and live life over again. That means time would repeat itself over and over again which would mean that someone would have to go back into time to change something.

Hermione came to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle in front of the staircase to Dumbledore's office. She didn't know the password.

"Shoot, what is the password?" She thought aloud.

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Fizzing Whizbees!"

"Acid Pops!"

"Jelly Slugs!"

"Sugar Quills!"

"Cockroach Clusters!"

"Peppermint creams!"

"Liquorish Wands!"

"Truffle Owls!"

"Gummi Wands!"

"Chocolate Spiders!"

"Sherbert Balls!"

"Pumpkin Pasties!"

"Cauldron Cakes!"

"Lemon Drops!"

"Canary Creams!"

"Fudge Flies!"

"Pepper Imps!"

"Whizzing Worms!"

"Arrrh, oh Ice Mice!" Hermione screamed in anger and the stone gargoyle jumped out of the way. "That was lucky!"

Hermione ran up the spiraling staircase and into Dumbledore's office. He was standing by the fireplace in blue silk pajamas and blue socks with brown wands on them.

"Hello Miss Granger. How are you this morning?" Professor Dumbledore asked her while sitting down at his desk.

"Professor, I don't think that Sirius Black is dead!" Hermione said loudly.

"And why would you think that Miss Granger. We both saw Mr. Black fall through the veil... Is there something that you want to show me?" He said and transformed a book on his desk into a large plushy green chair. "Sit down."

"Professor I found this book in the library and it says that veils are portals through time and I believe that since time hasn't been interfered with that Sirius was thinking of himself in a time when he was alive and was thrown into his past self. And I think that time is repeating itself because now the Sirius from our time will grow up again and fall through the veil again causing time to repeat itself over and over again and that a Time Changer needs to be sent back into the same time as Sirius and change whatever is causing time to repeat itself. And I know that you're a Time Changer." Hermione said without in one breath and then fell into the chair and held up the book.

"Well that was a mouthful. All that is true but we needed to know whom the Time Changer was before we could send that person back and that person is you. Oh, and isn't that book located in the Restricted Section?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um...yes. But how can I be the Time Changer?" Hermione said in disbelief. "And you aren't going to take points off for me being in..." She tried to say but was stopped.

"But now that I think about it that book might have not been in the Restricted Section." He said with another twinkle in those old blue eyes of his.

"And the book can be found by no one unless they are a Time Changer. So you simply must be one. You will need to pack a few things that might be necessary in the past to make it look like you were transferring from another school and tell the past me about what happened, why you are there, what house your in, and what school you will be pretending to transfer from. Keep your real name and say that you are from Beauxbaton."

He smiled at the girl, "Off now, go on and start packing your things. Oh and don't forget Crookshanks."


	2. Time Changers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the plot._

**Creppieness_- Thanks... I am glad you like it...I am trying to update._**

**pickle pants-_ Look. It is very hard to write three stories at once, so I think I am doing very well as they all involve different plots and different ships. I am going to work on this story. I just had to work on the ones that all the other people were reading at the moment. I am under a lot of pressure. I have Band, school coming up, homework, writing three stories, and I am working on my art. Ok! I am probably going to explode. Sorry. I am really tired right now. Thanks for the offer anyway. _**

**dracohermioneluver- _Lot's is going on. Hehehehehehahahaha. Ahem. Sorry._**

**lilchick- _Thanks. I am glad someone thinks it's original. I updated. Yay!_**

**StrGzr974- _I am so glad that you like it and that it is not confusing._**

**XxSacredDreamsxX- _I am very pleased that it is thorough. I was worried it would be confusing. I hope it turns out great. Thanks all of you._**

**Chapter 2. Time Changers**

Hermione stood outside of Dumbledore's office after being poked and prodded out by Dumbledore while trying to ask him several unanswered "But's" and "Sir's". Now she was standing right outside the rotating staircase in deep thought.

"You gonna get out of the way or what?" The stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office growled bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, yes. Sorry" Hermione stuttered and stepped out of his way.

She started to walk down the hallway slowly. Time Changer, she Hermione Granger was a Time Changer. She was going to have to go back through the veil to the Marauders time and try to change history. What was she going to tell Harry and Ron? Her two best friends.

"Oh, Harry, by the way, I am going to go through the veil that your supposedly dead godfather fell threw to change history. I hope that you don't mind." Hermione would then turn to Ron and say, "And Ron, I know that we are dating but I have really got to do this and I will most likely never see you again."

Great, she was going to have to go into the past and would never see her parents again. She would most likely never see anyone from her time again. But she had to do this and be strong at the same time. She ran into the Gryffindor Common Room and up to her room where she packed all of her things. Once she was done she got into her bed knowing that the next day was going to be a long and confusing one.

Hermione didn't sleep much, but wasn't tired. She was nervous as hell though. She got up early, dressed and levitated her things behind her and left the sleeping Gryffindor Common Room. Once at Dumbledore's office she levitated her things and Crookshanks to the ground.

"Ice Mice" Hermione stated clearly.

The Gargoyle sprung to life, shaking himself, and hopped out of the way.

She rode up the rotating staircase to the top, stepped off and walked over to the Headmaster's desk. She sat down on the edge of a plushy chair while waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. A few moments later, Dumbledore walked up the staircase and into his office. He saw Hermione and smiled at her.

"I am glad to see that you have arrived right on time...I hope you haven't been here to long?" Dumbledore said and sat in his chair behind the desk. "I know this may be a bit fast paced for you Hermione, but I know that you are a very intelligent brave young witch and that you will do well." At this he smiled at her and pulled out a box.

He leaned over the desk and handed her the box. Hermione looked at Dumbledore wonderingly. He motioned for her to open the box. She lifted the lid. Inside was a small golden key. It looked old and had a strange look to it. She picked it up and held it in her hand.

"That...Ms. Granger may just look like a key...but it is much more. It can open any door. And tell you any password. I am giving you this in case you are in need of assistance." His eyes suddenly turned a grey blue and he looked sad for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Professor Lupin will be waiting to take you to the Ministry of Magic. From there you will use the key to get to the veil. I hope that your trip goes successfully. And remember...Things are not always what they seem to be."

Hermione met Professor Lupin outside the school grounds and from there they apparated outside the Ministry of Magic. Hermione made her way to the veil room.

She stood there. Staring at the veil. Wondering what it would be like to never see anyone here again. She thought of all the people she knew and loved. The people she would never see again. Then she brought a clear image of Sirius in his sixth year into her mind. And stepped through the veil.

She felt a spinning dizzy motion and opened her eyes. Everything was black but she had the distinct feeling that she was moving. Suddenly she came to a stop...


	3. Warped

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the plot._

**hermoine21- _Ooohhh...thanks...I'm glad you like it!_**

**Captain Oblivious- _Oh...! I am so sorry for being so long in updating. I have been really busy with school...Blah! I am really glad that you like my story though! But! I have updated...! Yay!_**

**I hope everyone likes this story. It is sort of hard to write time-traveling stories, cause they take a lot of thinking ahead. I am writing this chapter while listening to a song called Funky Town. It is the inspiration for this chapter! Yeah...talk about it, talk about it, talk about it...! Oh...ummm...I'm still writing and your still reading...yeahhh...bye!**

**Chapter 3. Warp**

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

Sirius Black strolled through the Hogwarts corridors, with his three friends, James, Remus, and Peter. They were the Marauders, and he was the sex god of the school. Sirius made his way through the crowd, walking beside James and Remus and with Peter following. His grey eyes scanning the crowd for prey... He smirked as he spotted the thing he was looking for. On of his many admiring fans. A fifth year girl with long raven black hair and olive colored eyes. Just like he liked them...exotic.

Sirius turned to James and whispered something to him and pointed the girl out. James grinned, and nodded. Sirius looked at Remus, he had an annoyed look on his face, Sirius winked at him and Remus sighed. He then looked at Peter, who had a grin on his face and nodded with a thumbs-up sign. He then walked over to the girl with a mischievous yet somehow charming grin on his face. The girl noticed and smiled at him. He stopped in front of her, winked and flashed a sensuous and sexy smile at her.

He then leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed slightly and nodded. Remus, who was watching the exchange, rolled his eyes. Then Sirius left the Great Hall with the girl, his arm around her waist. Remus looked at James and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there even any point in him trying to impress a girl before he beds her? All he would have to do is walk over to her pick her up and carry her to the nearest broom closet." Remus said and sighed to himself.

James finally just let himself laugh...Remus drug him over to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Remus sat in the middle of Peter and James. He put his head on the table and banged his head on it for good measure. James continued laughing, and Peter just grinned stupidly. James stopped laughing suddenly. Remus lifted his head from the table and followed his gaze, there stood a most remarkable creature.

She had long brown hair that fell in soft curls. Her eyes held a look of intelligence and awareness of the world around her. She seemed slightly confused. She wore Hogwarts robes but they looked a bit different somehow. She was holding her things and looking around at everyone. James stood up suddenly and walked toward her. Remus sighed again and dropped his head on the table.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione stood looking around her in the middle of the Great Hall, with everyone staring at her. It was normal, except for the fact that everyone was staring at her and that everyone wasn't the everyone she was used to seeing. She was in the past...Suddenly a movement caught her eyes. Walking toward her was Harry Potter. He walked up to her and stopped. He then looked her in the eye.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you." He then extended his hands. "Maybe I could help you with that?"

Ok... so it's James Potter... she smiled at him. "Yes, thank you. I'm Hermione Granger." He reached out and took her trunk.

"Are you new here?" James said and smiled back at her.

"Yes, I moved from Beauxbaton. Do you know where I can find the Headmaster's office?" she replied.

"Beauxbaton huh? Oh yeah, this way, follow me." He then turned towards the doors of the Great Hall and walked out with Hermione at his side.

Hermione and James walked up to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore' office.

"Pewter Pillars" he said simply and the statue jumped away.

James walked quickly up the stairs and Hermione followed him. Dumbledore sat at his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Ahhhh...Yes, Miss Granger I presume? I've been expecting you." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Mr. Potter. Could you excuse us please? I'm sure you will see Miss Granger later."

James smiled at Hermione and waved as he made his way out of the office. Once the door had closed Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to sit down in a soft plushy crème chair, and sat behind his desk.

"I see that you have arrived. Would you like a candy before we get started?" he motioned to a bowl of sweets on his desk. "No? Well, we should start then. Now, tell me how you came to be here."

Hermione smiled inwardly, Dumbledore was exactly like he was in the future. Even though it was 1976, Dumbledore was still the same.

"Well, you know my name..." Hermione started to say.

"Yes, yes...found it in my pocket." He then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her.

Hermione looked at it curiously before turning it over and reading it.

New student: Hermione Jane Granger

_From: Beauxbaton _

_Age: 16_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well, I am from the future, and this is what I am supposed to tell anyone who asks. I am a Time-Changer, and I have been sent back to do something, though what it is I haven't the slightest idea." Hermione said motioning to the paper.

"Yes, it's all coming back now. Do you have the key?" Dumbledore asked and smiled.

"Yes, I have the key." Hermione said.

"Well, I suppose you will want to get settled then. I assume that you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes sparkling over his half moon spectacles.


	4. Returning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the plot._

**StrGzr974_ – _Yay! So glad you like my story….and my strange sense of humor. (Talking about Hermione thinking James was Harry…yes…that idea was all mine…muahahahah…yeah.) Sorry it took so long to update…**

**Captain Oblivious_ – Yes...Dumbledore is the coolest...heh…updated….yes…maybe not so soon…sorry. _**

**lilchick_ – Update again…glad you love it. Sorry for not updating soon…Your boredom is over now…yay!_**

**The Dark One Reborn_ – eeeehhhhhh…don't come after me….please…..no really….glad you love it though…muahahahah…so taunting I am...and crazy. As most authors are._**

**Emma4harrypotter (Emma)_ – So glad that so many people love my story…cries in happiness Oooohhhh….your favorite eh?_**

**lilred-07_ – Hhhmmm…I suppose it is going well…yes. More is here._**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin_ – Hhhmmm…I have never had squirrelly wrath before…whats it taste like? Why are you waving your fist at me anyway…sighs_**

**EvelynBlack_ -__ Ssssoooooo glad that is good…lol…glad you like the plot. And I take pride in having well written work…even though my stories need more work and maybe some rewriting and looking over…cries…so many of you wanted me to update soon…I wish I had done it sooner…so sorry._**

**Tweedles_– Yes…I love the Marauders quit a lot also. I also love writing for them…it's quit fun. Oh…and here is a secret…Sirius will have his pants up for quite a while in upcoming chapters…hehehe…I'm such a tease…lol…and there will be many pranks…muahahahah…PRANKS! _**

**draco2chexi4u_ – hehe…love your name by the way. But he isn't TOO sexy for me…now is he. Oooohhh…please recommend my fics to everyone you know…NOW…sorry…heh…Yes…yes…yes…they shall meet. And there is quit a reaction from both of them…sighs…I hope you still love me considering I haven't updated in a very long time…sorry._**

**Miss Moonlight_ – Continuing…but maybe not as soon as you or I wanted._**

**spychick989_ – Muhuhuhuhuh…more…more…more!_**

**EverDraco's_ – Don't cry...there is more…._**

Jinger – _YAY! New reader… :) Well…you are just going to have to_ _read on to find out if he does or not. Reaction…Reactions…hehehe…_

_**Lilith – I am so glad you like the story and the idea. Haha…..it is next time!**_

_**Little-sunandstars – Well. The date is 6/22/05 now. I have updated after a very long time. xD Yes. Here is the next chapter. Finally. Heh…**_

_**Ender – Glad you think so. **_

_**Angel13 – Oh…look. I updated.**_

_**Minita – No, the spelling was fine. But I did think it was spelled "Sweden"? Maybe I am just imagining that though. Hmm…possibly. **_

Phew! I finally got done writing all those. Do my reviewers find it annoying that I reply to them? Really...I need to know!

**Chapter 4. Returning**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the corridor after watching the Gargoyle jump back into place. She was deep in thought at the moment. She was stuck here now…and she would never see Harry…or Ron…or her family again…no one from her time. She counted her steps as she walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room and matched them with her heartbeat, as she usually did.

"What am I going to do…I shouldn't be here. I should be in my time…" she said softly as she turned a corner. She then promptly ran into someone.

Hermione looked up at the man she had seen die in those split seconds he had fallen through the veil, but seemed to last an eternity.

"Sirius…" Hermione said softly and fainted…………

She woke in the Hospital Wing an hour later and sat up. She looked around focusing her eyes. There was a curtain pulled around the bed. Hermione pulled the coverlet off, slid off of the bed, and pulled the curtain back. She looked around her and saw someone sitting in a chair; he was leaned forward with his head in his hands.

He lifted his head slowly and looked up at her. Hermione heard her sharp intake of breath as she gasped. Hermione's legs suddenly became weak and she fell towards the floor. Sirius jumped up catching her.

"Are you ok?" He said as his eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Hermione remembered when he did that whenever he was worried about Harry.

"Yes, I was just surprised to see you…" she whispered softly.

"Well, you must be new here…otherwise I would know who you are." Sirius muttered, grinning softly at her.

"Oh…n…oh…oh…yes. I am new at Hogwarts…I moved here from Beauxbaton." Hermione remarked looking down at the floor.

"Really…?" Sirius said slyly, a slight smirk growing on his face. "Well, I can't have a fellow student wandering the halls, I shall escort you to the Gryffindor dorms."

Hermione had known that Sirius was known for shagging every girl with good looks in sight…but why was he bothering with her…perhaps he had run out of girls…she looked up at him and blushed slightly just noticing the rather intimate position they were in, considering that she was practically lying in Sirius' arms.

Sirius' eyebrow quirked up slightly at her blush, "I could have let you fall you know…" 

Hermione laughed nervously, with a slight snort.

Looking at her he stood and helped her stand, chuckling at her laugh. "Come on then."

Hermione followed him out of the door of the Hospital Wing, and they walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room. He seemed to glance over at her oddly.

"You don't seem to interested in anything here…I would have thought a new student would want a look around, but you seem to know where everything is." He said, winking at her.

Hermione laughed nervously, "Heh…yeah…I just…never really look around a lot. I sort of…you know. Take it all in over time."

Sirius raised an eyebrow but continued up the stairs. Finally reaching the entrance to the common room, he paused at the Fat Lady's Painting. Hermione caught herself before she said the old password.

Sirius paused and turned to her, "Well…here it is. The brave Gryffindor Common Room. I shall warn you now. Once you go in…you'll never come out again the same."

Turning to the painting he said the password, "Prancing Pandora," he spoke to Hermione softly, "You'll need to remember that, it's the only way you can get in, and you won't want to forget it with slimy Slytherins slithering about trying to break in. The Head of House will let us know the new ones whenever it is changed."

The Fat Lady's Painting swung open and Sirius motioned for her to walk in ahead of him.

Walking into the Common Room, she paused. James, Peter, and Remus were all sitting around the fireplace, laughing about something. Sirius motioned for her to wait a moment.

Remus was standing up staring straight at the fireplace, almost gazing at it lovingly.

James snorted, "I did not look like that. You look like you just sniffed too much Floo Powder."

Ignoring the comment Remus walked towards the fireplace and held out his arms. Hermione giggled…covering her mouth her eyes widened. Remus had turned around and was staring at her now.

"Er……" he mumbled.

"I did not say "Er"…I was only being nice…she looked a bit lost." James said smirking slightly.

Remus motioned behind them and James and Peter turned around.

James promptly fell off the couch arm he had been sitting on in embarrassment. Sirius chuckled and strode over to him, pulling him up and wiping him off.

Remus was in fits of laughter, and Peter looked confused. Hermione blushed deeply.

"James, dear chap old friend. You cannot be falling out onto the floor in the presence of a new student. What were you thinking?" Sirius said in all seriousness.

James glared evilly at Sirius, and made a quick sharp motion across his throat. Sirius pretended to look terrified, and James nodded smirking. Remus was watching and sighed. They would never stop at this rate.

Steering the away from each other, he motioned to Hermione who looked terribly awkward.

At the same time Sirius and James said the same thing, "Hermione." They turned to each other and did it yet again, "Hey!"

Sirius laughed, "How did you meet her? I "ran" into her in the hallway."

"She showed up rather suddenly in the Great Hall. I took her to Dumbledore's office." James replied.

They both looked to Hermione who was now shaking hands with Remus. He was pointing to the Girls Dormitories.

"Hey!" Sirius and James both said.

Remus and Hermione looked at them, "I figured I would tell her the entire history of Hogwarts while you two were talking." Turning to Hermione again he said softly, "Quite amazing they stopped so soon…really."

Hermione laughed again, and bit her lip. She wasn't sure how she felt about being the center of attention anymore. Fun? Yes. Scary and unnerving? Yes…that too.

Remus coughed, and Sirius elbowed James in the side. "Yeah…well. It's almost Lunch and then we will be off to classes again. Dreaded Double Potions with the Slytherins."

James grinned, "Not so dreaded…as long as we get to pick on Slimy Sevvy dear."

Hermione frowned…were they talking about Snape?

Remus sighed, pulled Hermione after him he headed back out the Common Room, "Sometimes they forget what they were suppose to be doing after they get caught up in another plot."

"That's alright. Harr…." Hermione paused. I suppose it wouldn't matter if she used that name though. "Harry and Ron, my two best friends were exactly the same. I'm use to it by now."

Remus grinned, "Good….but I'm sure Sirius and James are going to be worse then your two friends."

James, Peter, and Sirius caught up to them quickly. Both James and Sirius saying indignantly, "What's that suppose to mean!"


End file.
